


All Debts Cleared

by house_of_lantis



Series: Paying the Bills [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: As Tony, Steve, and Bucky define their new relationship, Tony finds himself in the unusual position of being the responsible one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This story takes place a few weeks after the end of “Going for It.” It is a happy ending, extremely fluffy in places, and OT3 polyfic. There’s also going to be a lot of sex, so mind the rating. If you’re into that sort of thing. *coughs* There's also going to be a lot of talking that will go with the sex, so it's not ONLY sex.

**Tony’s Penthouse**

**Stark Tower**

 

“I promise not to bite.”

 

Bucky let out a soft laugh, leaning back in his chair, blue eyes watching them intently. “Stevie likes a little biting; he likes it a little kinky.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrow, a slow smile forming on his lips as he met Steve’s aroused and slightly mortified gaze. “Is that so?”

 

“You talk too much,” Steve said, leaning down slightly and tilting his head, brushing the tip of his nose against Tony’s cheek. He paused for a moment, inhaling deeply, the soft sigh hidden in his exhale.

 

Tony realized that Steve was taking a moment, smelling Tony’s cologne, and Tony ran the palms of his hands over Steve’s wide shoulders and down the slope of his back to his narrow waist, feeling nothing but warm and firm muscles underneath his hideous blue plaid button-down shirt.

 

Large and gentle hands landed on Tony’s hips, tentatively tugging him closer. Tony had thought about what Steve’s hand on him would feel like, if he’d be too rough, uncertain of his own strength. Or if he’d learned to control his strength and touched Tony with delicacy.

 

_“He’s not into pain or power plays in bed,” Bucky once told Tony, smirking knowingly at the look on Tony’s face. “So if you’re looking for rough sex, you’re not going to get it from him.”_

 

_“Is that so, kiddo? Maybe I’ll just have to push his buttons, get him heated up.” Tony purred, enjoying the way that Bucky’s steel blue-gray eyes narrowed slightly in jealousy and lust._

 

_“Stevie won’t do you like that,” Bucky murmured, holding Tony’s wrists on the mattress and grinning wickedly down at him. “But I will.”_

 

Steve pressed warm lips against Tony’s mouth. He let out an inquiring hum, probably surprised at the feel of Tony’s mustache and goatee.

 

As first kisses went, it was exploratory and tender. Tony wanted a lot more; he wanted to taste Steve, feel him moan against his mouth.

 

“Hmmmm...that was sweet,” Tony murmured, pulling Steve in for something a little deeper. He nipped at Steve’s plump bottom lip and felt him shudder, mouth parting on a sharp inhalation and giving Tony entrance. He slipped his tongue between Steve’s lips, licking his tongue, his teeth, and teasing the roof of his mouth.

 

Steve moaned against Tony’s mouth and wrapped long, strong arms around Tony, holding him close. It was gratifying, but Tony wanted more, and he leaned up to take control of the kiss, teasing Steve’s tongue and letting him chase it back into Tony’s mouth.

 

“That is so hot,” Bucky said, his voice husky with hunger.

 

Tony held out his hand, beckoning Bucky to join them. Bucky pushed out of his chair, nearly knocking it to the floor in his hurry to get to them. He pressed close, one arm around Tony, the other around Steve. Bucky gave Tony a pleased look and Tony grinned, winking, and watched as Bucky turned to give Steve a deep, rough kiss.

 

Tony stroked Steve’s head with one hand, the other curling behind Bucky’s neck. “Yes...that’s good. Come here.”

 

He took his turn kissing Bucky, their teeth knocking together with the force of the kiss, Bucky’s tongue in Tony’s mouth in an almost desperate rush. Tony made a pleased sound as Steve kissed down Tony’s neck, hand gripping Tony’s hip tight enough to leave bruises.

 

Tony reached down to touch Steve’s hand, easing the grip, and met Steve’s eyes, feeling him trembling. “You’re shaking.”

 

“Don’t stop,” Steve whispered, biting his bottom lip. “Don’t stop.”

 

Any other given night, Tony wouldn’t have stopped. He would taken both of them to his bed and damn the consequences. But that was a fuck, this here with Bucky and Steve, it was something more. Or he wanted it to be something more.

 

So he put on the brakes, gently easing Steve and Bucky back, a warm smile on his lips to counteract their confused, uncertain expressions.

 

“Trust me, sport, I don’t want to stop, but I think we should pause,” he said, watching as Steve blushed a deep red and Bucky let out a meaningful groan, dropping his forehead on Tony’s shoulder with a soft laugh. “I don’t want to just jump into things and I know that’s hypocritical and ironic coming out of my mouth, but this means something to me. I know it means something to Bucky. What I need to know -- what **we** need to know is what does it mean to you, Steve?”

 

Steve grinned, impossibly shy, and raised his pretty blue eyes to meet Tony’s gaze. “I want it to mean something, too. I don’t...it’s not just sex.”

 

“Good,” Tony said, reaching up to stroke Steve’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against the warm skin. “We don’t have to rush into anything. We have all the time in the world.”

 

So the three of them agreed to slow things down. They needed to talk things through; Bucky asked for the three of them to have weekly dinners, to get to know each other again and lay all of their cards on the table.

 

“JARVIS, set it up on my calendar, please. Friday nights, dinner at the penthouse. Feel free to send alerts to Steve and Bucky as reminders as well,” Tony said, smiling at them.

 

“It would be my pleasure, Sir.”

 

***

 

Tony felt that it was too soon to “lay all their cards on the table.” Steve still had a connection to Thor that he was working through; and Bucky had wanted too much too soon, which led him to cross some lines that only the deepest of friendships could withstand.

 

_“This is making my stomach hurt,” Bucky complained one night as Steve left their company to meet Thor for hot chocolate. “What does he see in that guy anyway when he has the two of us?”_

 

_Tony curled his arms around Bucky and kissed the back of his neck. “Let him be, honey. Steve is allowed to be friendly with an ex. He was friendly with you after you two broke up.”_

 

 _Bucky turned his head and nipped at Tony’s jaw. “But_ **_I’m_ ** _his best friend. Of course we were going to stay friends after we ended that part of our relationship!”_

 

_“What’s the hurry anyway? We have us; and if Steve wants us, we’ll be here for him.”_

 

 _“You think?” Bucky said, softly. Tony gave a murmur of agreement. “Tony, what do_ **_you_ ** _want?”_

 

What did Tony want? Well, Tony wanted it all. He wanted his relationship with Bucky to grow; the dispassionate pragmatist in him wanted to see how much deeper, emotionally, Tony could get with another human being - and Bucky kept him on his toes, certainly. Steve represented, not just a challenge to get him into Tony’s and Bucky’s bed, but a delightfully soothing counterpart to Tony’s hubris and Bucky’s narcissism. Tony could clearly see that Steve would be the keystone in their relationship, the missing piece to making a house into a home, and bringing Tony and Bucky into a real family.

 

_Tony stroked Bucky’s hair and smiled at him. “I want everything, so I’m willing to wait.”_

 

_“You didn’t wait for me,” he said, snickering. “You took what you wanted.”_

 

_“It’s not the same. I have no plans to treat you both the same,” Tony said, kindly. “You liked the chase and so did I. Steve needs something a little more...strategic and thoughtful.”_

 

_Bucky considered it for a long moment and then let out a soft sigh. “Yeah, he always was a high maintenance little punk.”_

 

For the first time in years, Tony found himself stepping into the role of “the responsible one” and he swore that he was starting to develop hives because of it.

 

But that didn’t mean that Tony wasn’t going to enjoy having them both in his home, sitting at his table, and enjoying the food that his chef prepared for them. In the last few weeks after crashing Steve’s date with Thor at the Aquavit, Tony was pleased to see evidence of Steve’s growing comfort at being at the penthouse. Steve had left behind his favorite navy blue cardigan one night, soft and well-worn through years of careful washing. Tony had worn it one night while Bucky fucked him through their mattress. They washed it, unapologetically guilty, and left it over the back of the sectional for Steve.

 

_“Oh! That’s where I left it! I thought I’d lost it,” Steve said, happily grabbing it and rolling it into a pillow to tuck under his head. He sniffed it and smiled. “Did you guys wash it? It smells so good.”_

 

_Tony and Bucky couldn’t stop smirking at each other the rest of the night._

 

Other things started collecting around the penthouse. A sketchbook filled with drawings of Bucky and Tony waited for Steve’s return on the coffee table; a vintage Brooklyn Dodgers baseball cap was tossed on a hall table; and Steve had a favorite chair that he always sat in during movie nights or study nights.

 

Also during that time, Tony had taken Steve out on intimate dinner dates, just the two of them; where Tony had the happy excuse to spoil Steve as much as Steve let him get away with. Bucky had gone out with Steve on nights Tony was stuck doing Stark Industries business or too caught up in his workshop to spend time with either of them. Tony and Bucky worked on their relationship, trying hard not to take each other for granted. With Pepper’s help, Bucky managed to drag Tony out of the workshop for romantic nights out, just the two of them; and they both dragged Steve out to the numerous galas and events hosted by Stark Industries because they enjoyed seeing Steve in a tuxedo and hobnobbing it up with rich, pretentious New Yorkers, holding everyone’s attention with his knowledge in art history and his community advocacy work.

 

_“Pepper told me that the Camerons are donating $2 million to the Brooklyn Food Bank,” Tony said, his head pressed against the seat, chuckling in amusement. “You really made an impression on them, Steve.”_

 

_“They know that I’m just a volunteer there, right? I’m not anyone important at the community center, I’m just a volunteer.” Steve mused, leaning against Tony in the back of his limo, heading to Steve’s apartment to drop him off. Bucky was warm against Tony’s other side, too. Tony figured that his life didn’t get any better than being right there in that moment._

 

_“Hey, people who give their time and energy to help other people without ever expecting anything back, they’re the real fucking superheroes in this world, okay? Don’t put yourself down, Stevie,” Bucky said, firmly._

 

_Steve blushed and chuckled, running his hand through his carefully styled hair, making the sides of his hair fluff up. He looked so young and endearing when he was mussed up, Tony thought. His fingers itched to run through Steve’s hair; he had fantasies where he was the one mussing up Steve’s neatly combed hair._

 

_“Okay, Buck, point taken.” Steve smiled, flushed with pleasure now. “Not that anyone is going to turn down such a generous donation. The Brooklyn Food Bank needs all the donations it can get and I was happy to help.”_

 

_Tony and Bucky exchanged looks and then grinned at Steve._

 

_“Do you think it’s appropriate to send Mr. and Mrs. Cameron a thank you card or something?” Steve mused, nibbling on his bottom lip. “Do people still do that?”_

 

_“Actually, the next time you have a portfolio showing, you should invite them. The Camerons are good people,” Tony said, delighted by Steve’s thoughtfulness. Because he was certain that Steve actually would write a thank you note and probably try to hand deliver it to the Camerons himself. “You should show them your art. Give them a chance to bid on a Steve Rogers original.”_

 

_Steve gave him a hopeful look. “I don’t know if you’re serious or making fun of me.”_

 

_Tony kissed him and met Steve’s bashful glance. “I’m not making fun of you.”_

 

_Bucky snickered, looking at Steve. “Tony, why don’t we start another charity at Stark Industries and let Steve run it? All we need to do is put in him a tux and plop him in a middle of a gala. Everyone on the Upper East Side would open their checkbooks for him. We’d be able to save the whales, save the rainforests, save the ozone layer, feed the hungry, and have world peace if we put that pretty face in front of every philanthropic movement.”_

 

_“Shut up, Bucky!” Steve said, glaring at him. “I’m not just a dancing monkey, you know.”_

 

Tony leaned back in his chair, one foot propped up against Bucky’s chair, and drank his after dinner coffee. He watched as Bucky laughed, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open, as he reached down and caressed Tony’s ankle.

 

“That’s your second helping. You sure you don’t want another one there, buddy?”

 

“Shut it, Buck, let me enjoy my damn dessert in peace,” Steve groused, ignoring Bucky’s laugh at his expense.

 

Tony stayed out of their friendly bickering and looked across the table at Steve, who held the small porcelain bowl in his large hand, up close to his chest, as he ate delicately and slowly, savoring each small bite. All throughout dinner, he could feel Bucky barely holding in his excitement, pale blue eyes flitting from Tony to Steve, completely gleeful by the fact that he’d gotten Tony and Steve in the same room again, sharing a meal together. And while Bucky radiated sheer happiness, Tony could sense that Steve was just as pleased but there was an undercurrent of nervous energy.

 

 _More than just nervous energy - it was anticipation_ , Tony thought, watching the friendly banter between Bucky and Steve.

 

 _What was Bucky planning for them?_ Tony wondered, looking at the two of them. Whatever it was, Tony was totally on board.

 

He enjoyed having Steve at the penthouse - though Steve never spent the night in any of the dozen guest rooms.

 

_“You can just crash here. No one is kicking you out,” Tony offered, genuinely concerned. “If you haven’t figure out by now, you have the same level of access to the penthouse as Bucky.”_

 

_Steve smiled, but shook his head. “It’s not that, Tony. I mean, I’m grateful you trust me in your home. I...I just think you two need your space sometimes, you know?”_

 

_“You’re not a third wheel, you mook,” Bucky said, frowning._

 

_“I know, Buck, but until I get my head on straight about this, about us, the three of us, I think it’s the right thing to do.”_

 

_Tony could tell that Bucky was going to argue the point, but Tony knew that on some things, Steve didn’t budge. “Hey, hey, it’s all right. Steve, you always have a place here, any time. And Buckaroo, you know that Steve’s right. The decision is up to him. His time table, not ours.”_

 

And it was on Steve’s time table. But that didn’t mean Tony wasn’t already planning for the time when Steve moved in. They didn’t know it yet, but Tony had already designated a couple of rooms for Steve that he was planning to convert into an art studio with a small office attached to it. Tony had already consulted with his architects on how to put in the best ventilation systems. He and Pepper met privately to go over the new renovation plans; they had construction crews and interior decorators lined up to do the work. All Tony needed was for Steve to say yes and officially move in. He had already turned one of the unused guest rooms into an office/library/study room for Bucky; and gave him part of the workshop as his own engineering space and access to R&D and Fabrication. Once Bucky graduated from grad school, Stark Industries was prepared to offer him a job to begin prototyping his biomecha prosthetics.

 

As for Steve, Tony knew that it was just a matter of time before he and Bucky would convince Steve to break his lease and move into the penthouse with them. Tony had keyed in a special access code for Steve and JARVIS diligently kept track of Steve’s comings and goings, reporting discreetly to Tony of Steve’s presence in his home. Whenever Tony was working in his workshop and JARVIS let him know that Steve had arrived, Tony always made it a point to get cleaned up and to join the boys - **his** boys - for an hour or two, before disappearing down to his workshop again.

 

“Stevie’s true weakness is his sweet tooth,” Bucky said, turning to look at Tony. “If you want him to do something for you, all you need to do is give him some candy.”

 

“I don’t come **that** cheap, Buck,” Steve groused, giving him a dirty look.

 

“Remember that time when we were fifteen and I bought you off with a bar of chocolate?”

 

Tony chuckled. “I want to hear that story.”

 

“Ignore him, Tony, Bucky’s being a punk.” Steve snorted, carefully spooning the chocolate and truffle souffle and fastidiously putting the spoon into his mouth. He closed his eyes and gave a loud, appreciative moan.

 

Tony smiled, flicking his eyes at Bucky and giving him a wink, and then looked at Steve again.

 

“Jesus, Stevie, quit making love to your spoon and give Tony a kiss, will you?”  

 

Tony nearly choked on his mouthful of coffee as Steve let out an inquisitive sound, his blue eyes darting between Tony and Bucky, and widening in surprise. Tony noted that Steve didn’t say no; in fact, Steve never said no whenever Bucky casually suggested it and Tony happily took whatever Steve wanted to give him.

 

“Come on, sport, give me a kiss,” Tony said, chuckling.

 

Steve rolled his eyes and returning to finishing his dessert, getting up on his feet to take the bowl and spoon to the kitchen sink.

 

Bucky waved his hand towards Steve, gesturing wildly and mouthing something at Tony. Tony made a face, asking _‘what’_ and Bucky rolled his eyes, making silent kissy faces at Tony and then pointing to Steve.

 

 _Okay, okay. Got it, kiddo, message received_ , Tony thought, giving Bucky a wide smile.

 

Steve turned around to face them and leaned against the edge of the counter. He gave Tony a small, nervous smile, but there was definitely a look of challenge on his face. “You sure that’s all you want, Tony, just a kiss? Not something more?”  

 

Tony pushed back his chair and took his time walking towards Steve. It wasn’t out of reluctance, but just enjoying the moment, his eyes moving up and down Steve, sliding his hand along his hip as he approached Steve. Tony stopped in front of him, close but not crowding him, and he reached out and ran both of his hands up and down Steve’s arms.

 

“What’re you offering, darling?”

 

Steve grabbed his hands with both of his, sliding his fingers between Tony’s, and then stepped closer, using his height to his advantage as he carefully walked Tony backwards to the other side of the kitchen, until Tony felt the edge of the counter against his lower back.

 

He leaned his head back as Steve kissed him, all warm and firm muscles pressing against his chest and his groin and his thighs. Tony made a little noise of pleasure when Steve’s lips trailed across his cheek, a teasing nibble to his earlobe, and then a silky, wicked lick along Tony’s neck.

 

Tony opened his eyes to see Steve going to his knees, staring up at him with his eyes half-lidded with desire, lips parted and tongue coming out to lick them.

 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky hissed, getting out of his chair and dragging it across the dining room and into the kitchen. He stopped, close enough where he was going to get a very personal show. Tony watched as Bucky stared at them, licking his lips roughly, his hands gripping his cock over his jeans. “Jesus, yeah, Stevie, do it.”

 

“Can I, Tony?” Steve said, fingers tracing lightly over the waistband of Tony’s canvas work pants.

 

He reached down and threaded his fingers through Steve’s neatly styled dark blond hair. It was soft and fine against his calloused fingertips, just long enough to get a good grip.

 

“You can do anything you want to me,” Tony promised, meeting Steve’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexytimes ahead. 
> 
> Author's Note: Yes, there's sexytimes in this chapter, but believe me, there's going to be a lot more talking/communicating in future chapters. It's been a long wait for the three of them so this was probably a long time coming (*coughs*), but you know, I want them to feel solid going into a poly relationship -- so while sexytimes is important, the communication between the three of them will be the focus of this story. Cheers! :)

Tony was no stranger to all the varieties of sex and had a long roadmap of casual partners too many to remember. His past sex life was very well documented, the rise of social media platforms and tabloids hosting videos and photographs of his established playboy reputation. From a young age, Tony was an enthusiastic participant - for the most part - of many of those videos and photographs. It wasn’t until Pepper joined Stark Industries that she bullied him to curbing some of his more self-indulgent public trysts, trying to clean up his image for the sake of the company. 

 

It wasn’t that Tony missed his promiscuous past; in fact, the year with Bucky was one of the best times he could remember. There was something  _ addicting _ about having a long-term partner. Tony had always wanted someone he could trust, someone he could call his own.  

 

There were a lot of years where very pretty boys and girls got down on their knees to please Tony. He had been ruthless and greedy with his pleasure, taking what he wanted, and leaving behind satisfied lovers to brag, to gain attention, to use a night with him as a stepping stone to fame and notoriety. 

 

_ It was a fair enough trade, _ Tony thought, more amused than anything else. Everyone had their own currency exchange with him and Tony could make a deal with the devil if he wanted.  

 

But  **this** very pretty boy on his knees with a flush on his cheeks and shining blue eyes looking up at him, this was something that Tony, with all his money and power, would never have been able to afford. There was no currency in existence that Tony could offer to have Steve’s mouth on his cock, curious tongue slipping around the sensitive head, taking his first taste of Tony’s cock. 

 

He watched as Steve’s eyebrows furrowed slightly at the taste, the flat of his tongue moving over the tip, drawing out a little more pre-come. Tony moaned and shivered at the feel, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, giving Steve what he wanted. Steve breathed deeply through his nose and sucked a little harder, strong hands holding Tony in his place against the bottom cabinets. 

 

“Yes, come on, sweetheart,” Tony murmured, caressing Steve’s head gently. 

 

Tony knew exactly the moment when Steve started to enjoy the taste of him. He looked up at Tony, a sly glint in his eyes now, and relaxed his jaw and throat muscles, letting Tony slip into his mouth a little deeper. He moved his head faster, flattening his tongue and letting the head of Tony’s cock stroke against it, each movement getting the head a little more towards his throat, swallowing to squeeze teasingly. 

 

_ “Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck!” _ Bucky hissed, fist wrapped around his cock, legs spread as wide as his sweatpants allowed. 

 

“Don’t you dare come yet, Bucky. I have plans for you after,” Tony ordered, licking his lips as he watched Bucky squirmed in the chair, but obediently stopping to squeeze his fist just under the head. 

 

Steve moaned around his mouthful, eyes darting to the side so he could look at Bucky. 

 

“No, no, darling, stay focused on me,” Tony said with soft laughter in his tone. He held Steve’s head with both of his hands, giving a short thrust with his hips, carefully moving his cock further into Steve’s mouth. “Just relax for me. That’s right, that’s so good, Steve.” Tony moaned when he felt Steve give over to Tony’s control, tilting his head back slightly to open up his throat, eyes blinking quickly and tearing up. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous, aren’t you? I’m going to take good care of you. Just keep relaxing, sweetheart, that’s perfect, just a little more--” 

 

Tony would apologize later for how roughly he took Steve’s mouth, but in the moment, all he could feel was the pleasure ramping down his spine, the pressure in his balls tightening as Steve’s throat squeezed around the head with each thrust. 

 

“You’re going to be a good boy and swallow it all, aren’t you, Steve?” Tony muttered, looking down at Steve. 

 

“Oh God, hurry, please! Please,” Bucky whined, his other hand fisting the elastic waistband of his sweats. 

 

Steve let out a little whimper and blinked away the tears in his eyes, meeting Tony’s gaze. 

 

“Yes, you are,” Tony said, sucking in a shuddering breath as he reached for his cock. He pulled out halfway, just enough to curl his fist at the base, stroking quickly while he kept the tip of his cock in Steve’s mouth. “Such a good boy _ ohhhh fuck _ \--” 

 

Tony grabbed the back of Steve’s hair and kept his head in place as he came, short spurts of such intense pleasure that made his legs tremble. He locked his knees in place and panted noisily, groaning when he felt Steve curl his lips around his cock and suck the come right out of him, swallowing as quickly as he could as Tony filled his mouth. 

 

He let go of Steve’s hair and braced his hand on Steve’s strong shoulder, barely holding himself up. Tony watched as Steve pulled Tony’s hand off his cock, pushing him back against the counter. Steve coughed once, wet and dirty, and wiped his mouth with his shoulder, and then took Tony’s cock back into his mouth. 

 

Tony threw back his head and laughed, carding his fingers through Steve’s messy hair. “Oh, God, baby, you got it all, I promise.” 

 

Steve hummed, the sound smug and delicious, and sucked Tony clean. He dragged plump lips along Tony’s softening length, and then gently ran his teeth along the rim of the head. Tony shivered and groaned, holding Steve’s head still and gently pulling him away. 

 

“Give me a minute to catch my breath, gorgeous,” Tony huffed, winking down at Steve. He sank to his knees in front of Steve, still holding onto him, and smiled. “Fucking beautiful.” 

 

“He likes to be kissed after,” Bucky mumbled, his voice tight. “Be gentle.” 

 

Tony didn’t know which of them Bucky was referring to, but Tony believed that after a blow job like that, a kiss was definitely needed. He caressed Steve’s cheeks with his thumbs, enjoying the blush and the tear tracks on his face. Tony kissed him deeply, letting his tongue sweep into Steve’s mouth to see if there was a lingering taste of his come. 

 

Steve moaned against his mouth and Tony pushed him to the kitchen floor gently, hand cupping the back of Steve’s head to soften the fall. His other hand reached between them and found Steve’s hardness under his jeans, stroking him with his palm. 

 

“Please,” Steve said against Tony’s mouth. 

 

One handedly, he unbuttoned and unzipped Steve’s jeans and slipped his hand down the front of his briefs to curl around the hot, hard length of him. 

 

Tony broke the kiss to take a look at Steve’s cock, pretty and uncut, already wet with pre-come from sucking on Tony. He looked up at Steve’s lovely face and slicked his hand with the pre-come and didn’t bother to tease him, not this time, and stroked Steve off with fast, short strokes, thumbing the head on every third of fourth stroke, feeling Steve tremble against him. 

 

Steve bit his bottom lip, making a loud keening sound as he bucked into Tony’s strokes. It wouldn’t take long now and Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of Steve’s face, greedy to see every single reaction Steve made as Tony gave him pleasure. 

 

“Come on, baby, let me see,” Tony said, licking Steve’s lips. “Let me see you come for me.” 

 

“Tony,” Steve whispered, closing his eyes and arching his neck as he came, mouth open in a loud gasp. Steve’s hand grabbed Tony’s shoulder, fingers digging into the muscle, and Tony thought he’d have some very interesting bruises in the morning. 

 

Tony kissed him again, slower this time, soft kisses that would ground Steve. He looked at Steve’s cock, the mess of come on his fingers and on Steve’s shirt, and he gently pulled his hand away to lick his fingers clean, meeting Steve’s eyes. 

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Steve murmured, eyelids fluttering slightly, lips curling in between his teeth. Tony wasn’t sure because his face was already flushed, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, but there was a good chance that Steve was blushing. 

 

“How can you be so shy, even after this?” Tony said, kissing Steve with short, sweet kisses, letting Steve’s tongue search for the taste of himself on Tony’s tongue. 

 

“I just am,” Steve said, ducking his face against Tony’s neck as Tony let out a soft laugh. 

 

“ _ Hmmm _ ...I can’t wait to find out what else makes you shy,” he said, dropping a kiss on Steve’s cheek and gently extricating himself from Steve’s warmth. “But first, I need to take care of our other boy.” 

 

He turned his attention to Bucky, smiling as his lover sat sprawled on the dining room chair, sweats down to his ankles and one hand curled around the base of his hard cock. Tony smirked, seeing the desperation and longing in Bucky’s face, and crawled across the short distance until he was kneeling between Bucky’s knees, cupping the back of Bucky’s ankles with his hands. 

 

“You’ve been so patient,” Tony said, meeting Bucky’s eyes. “Such a good boy.” 

 

He ran his hands up the back of Bucky’s legs, over his knees, and up his thick thighs. He rose up on his knees and kissed Bucky’s mouth. There was no gentleness there. Bucky jerked him closer, taking what he wanted from Tony’s mouth, whining from the taste of Steve still in his mouth. 

 

Tony pulled away and sank his mouth down on Bucky’s hard cock and sucked. He heard Bucky’s loud shout, strong hands curled into the back of Tony’s shirt, and pulling him in closer with his legs. 

 

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, yes! Tony!” Bucky shouted, trying to get any kind of leverage that he could to thrust his cock into Tony’s mouth as fast as he could. 

 

Tony was going to give him everything he needed, and opened his mouth until Bucky’s cock was practically halfway down his throat. He swallowed and reached between Bucky’s legs to caress his balls and felt Bucky jerk hard against him, coming into his mouth with what felt like a long, thick ooze of come. 

 

Bucky pulled Tony off his cock and pushed Tony on the kitchen floor, covering him with his own body, leaving kisses all over Tony’s face and neck, interspersed with praise and “so good” and “love you so much, Tony” and “it was so hot watching you with Stevie” and “please can we do this again but in a bed?” and “it was okay, right?” and “please fall in love with each other so we can be together forever.”  

 

Tony started laughing, curling his arm around Bucky’s back. “Okay, okay, love you too, sport, everything is going to be great, I promise.” 

 

He leaned his head back to see Steve watching them, a smile on his face. He reached up and took Steve’s hand with his, wanting to be close to both of them. 

 

Bucky eventually rolled off of Tony and the three of them stayed sprawled on the kitchen floor, catching their breaths and trying to get their brains back online. Tony turned his head to meet Bucky’s eyes and they both started to laugh at the same time. Tony knew he should pull up his pants and get them off the hard floor, but it actually felt too good to just lay there and be in the moment. 

 

“Come here, Stevie,” Bucky said, turning on his side and scooting across the short distance to cup his hand on Steve’s cheek, leaning towards him for a long, gentle kiss. “Love you, Stevie.” 

 

“Love you too, Buck,” Steve whispered, and then gave a shy look at Tony, giving him a warm smile. 

 

Tony squeezed Steve’s hand in reassurance and Steve tugged at Tony’s hand. 

 

“Come here,” he said, softly. 

 

With a groan - maybe they really did need to get off the hard floor now - Tony slid towards Steve and curled his arm around Steve’s waist, smiling up at him. 

 

“Thank you,” Steve said, utterly sincere and utterly sweet. 

 

“What for, darling?” Tony said, puzzled. 

 

“For this,” he said, smiling at Bucky and then looking back at Tony. “For everything.” 

 

Tony reached up and stroked Steve’s cheek and then Bucky’s cheek. “It’s my pleasure.” 

 

Tony put his head on Steve’s stomach and reached out to run his fingers through Bucky’s thick hair. This was definitely something Tony wanted more of; to have the both of them like this, intimate and dirty and aching; to have them be part of his life and to be a part of theirs, messy and loving and everything in between. 

 

“Oh shit,” Bucky said, suddenly, looking from Tony to Steve. 

 

“What is it?” Tony said, wanting to soothe his lover. Was he worried about their relationship? Was he going to change his mind? Tony hadn’t thought too far ahead of dealing with jealousy or pettiness or miscommunication or any million things that could hurt their relationship. He was too happy and too filled with post-pleasure languor to have planned for those eventualities. 

 

“We have dinner at my parents house on Sunday,” Bucky said, his voice high-pitched and panicked. “What are we going to tell them about this? About the three of us?” 

 

Tony stared at Bucky’s terrified expression and then looked at Steve’s mortified face. For once, Tony wasn’t actually worried. He put his head back down on Steve’s stomach and took a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling. And then he laughed, soft and low, letting it build and build until he had tears coming from his eyes. 

 

“The hell is wrong with you?” Bucky groused, giving Tony’s arm a light punch. “Quit laughing, you ass.” 

 

He looked at Bucky’s put-out face and laughed some more. Steve started giggling as well, his hand rubbing the top of Tony’s head. 

 

“I think he’s lost his mind, Buck,” Steve said, between his giggles. 

 

“You both have lost your minds, obviously,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Oh, Bucky,” Tony said, turning so that he could cuddle closer to Bucky. “Of all the things to worry about; of all the ways that the paparazzi and tabloids and the public will try to slam our relationship and call us vile and depraved; having your family find out that you’re both mine isn’t that big of a deal.” 

 

Bucky gave him a look. “You sure? I mean...my parents are pretty cool and all, but I don’t think they’ll understand something like this.” 

 

“Something like that? That I love you, you and Steve love each other, and given enough time, Steve and I will probably fall in love,” he said, looking up at the both of them. “What’s not to understand?” 

 

“You make it sound so easy,” Steve said, looking at him. Tony liked the way that Steve looked at him, fond and pleased. 

 

“It is,” Tony said, and for once, he meant it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship develops...

**Stark Tower**

**Tony’s Workshop**

 

Whenever Tony wanted to distract his mind and to allow for a problem he was working on to percolate, he rolled up his sleeves and got under the 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster that he and Howard refurbished together from back in the day. Only a handful of people knew that billionaire Tony Stark was a gearhead and that he’d rather spend his time with his hands in the guts of an engine or down in the sub-levels with the Fabrication Unit team than in the richly appointed executive rooms of his own company. 

 

_ But that was what he had Pepper for, _ he mused, grinning to himself as he used the sprocket wrench on the undercarriage of the Roadster. 

 

He needed to give her a promotion, something well-deserved and more fitting her talents than just being his personal executive assistant. She basically ran the company for him anyway. If he could get away with handing over Stark Industries to her and appoint her CEO, he would do it in a hot damn minute. 

 

_ Wait a sec,  _ he thought, holding the wrench still in his hand,  _ why couldn’t he appoint her CEO? _

 

She knew more about the inner workings of the damn company than he did. The Board respected (and feared) her. The stockholders would probably give her a parade in Times Square if she took the job. Hell, even the company staff loved her. 

 

The press would try to eat her alive, but Pepper was made of harder stuff than diamonds…

 

Diamonds, he should get her something nice as a thank you. 

 

“JARVIS, do me a favor and get in touch with my usual personal shopper at  _ Tiffany’s _ and have them send something nice over to Pepper. You know what she likes.” 

 

“Indeed, Sir,” JARVIS said. “Would you like to set an upper dollar limit?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Your request will be completed in the next business day.” 

 

“Thanks, buddy.” 

 

“It is my pleasure, Sir.” 

 

_ Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. _ It had a nice ring to it. This was definitely something he needed to explore. He’d need to have JARVIS review the company bylaws to make sure that he was able to appoint a CEO at-will. As the majority shareholder, Chairman of the Board, President and CEO, Tony Stark should be able to appoint whomever he wanted. He  _ would _ normally ask Pepper to research it, because if anyone actually knew the company’s bylaws it would be her, but then that would ruin the surprise and --

 

“Tony, I need you to come out from under there for a minute, please,” Pepper said, tapping the toe of her black stiletto heels on the concrete floor. 

 

He rolled out from underneath the car and grinned up at her. She was dressed in one of her immaculate black pinstripe suits with a long, narrow skirt. Her strawberry red hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and she arched her eyebrow, looking at him. 

 

“Speaking of the devil.” 

 

“Excuse me?” She said, giving him a narrowed eyed look that was part exasperation and part amusement. That only made him grin even more; he loved seeing that look on her face, mostly because he loved putting it on there. 

 

He got to his feet and grabbed the nearest clean rag he could find, wiping his hands of grease. “What’s up, Pep?” 

 

“This,” she said, holding up a series of tabloid magazines and newspapers in her hands. 

 

“I made it on all the covers. No surprise,” he said, looking from one to the next. All of them showed a series of candid photographs of him and Steve having a nice afternoon in Central Park. He smiled at the images of Steve laughing with his head thrown back. Tony approved; Steve was a handsome man, but when he laughed like that, untethered and joyful, it truly transformed him and Tony wondered what Steve even saw in Tony to give him such a gift. He would have to get JARVIS to save those pictures for him. “What of it?” 

 

He strolled through the workshop, checking the myriad of flat screens that showed the status of a dozen projects that he was working on simultaneously. He frowned, looking at the calibration for the new arc reactor engine that he was prototyping that would revolutionize clean energy when he got it to work on a larger scale. 

 

“Does that look right to you?”

 

She squinted at the diagrams on the screen. “Is that for Phil?” 

 

“Phil? Phil!” He said, looking at her. “When did you get chummy with Agent?  _ Phil! _ JARVIS, has Pepper been meeting with Agent behind my back?” 

 

Tony tapped on a holoscreen showing the new rotors; due to the sheer size and thrust needed, the airship would burn a lot of fuel. That was where the new arc reactor clean energy engines would make all the difference. And once Tony was able to find the right solution, he’d be able to get the helicarriers up in the air. 

 

“Miss Potts’ meetings with Agent Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division have always been on her Stark Industries calendar,” JARVIS reported.

 

“They really need a nickname or something,” Tony muttered, rolling his eyes.  

 

“Thanks, JARVIS,” she said, sarcastically. 

 

“My apologies, Miss Potts, but I cannot ignore a request made by Sir.”

 

She waved her hand dismissively in the air. “Are you going to meet the delivery deadline or do I need to tell  _ Phil _  that we’re going to need to push it back again?” 

 

He pointed to the screen, looking over at her. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her response. Despite the fact that Pepper didn’t have an engineering background, she had a keen eye for numbers and patterns. 

 

“Well?” 

 

Pepper took a deep breath and shook her head. “I really wouldn’t be able to tell you.”

 

“You didn’t even look at it,” he said, disappointedly. 

 

“Tony--” 

 

“Yeah, trust me, that doesn’t look right. JARVIS, recalibrate that by 0.012 percent,” he said, tapping on screen number four. 

 

“Recalibrating, Sir.” JARVIS said, politely. 

 

He watched as the new data stream rolled down the stream. “Better. Stay on top of that, buddy. Especially if we’re trying to meet  _ Phil’s _  deadline.” He snorted, giving Pepper a sidelong glance.  _ “Phil.” _

 

“As you wish, Sir.” 

 

“Tony, you have to take this seriously,” she said, following him around the room. “They’re accusing you of cheating on Bucky.” 

 

“DUM-E, don’t touch that,” he called out, snapping his fingers and pointing at his favorite robot child. “That’s not for your claw. U, keep him distracted -- where’s BUTTERFINGERS?” The youngest of Tony’s three robots lifted its claw at the sound of his name, but he was recharging in his dock so he merely gave Tony a wave. “Sleeping on the job. We’re going to talk about that later.”  

 

“Tony, did you hear me?” Pepper said, her tone edging into sounding actually worried. 

 

“Agent Coulson is accusing me of cheating on Bucky.” 

 

“No, Tony, the tabloids are,” Pepper said, clearly exasperated now. 

 

He stopped at the workshop kitchen area and opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. He cracked the lid open and took a long drink, looking at her. He hid his smile; there were too many years where their bantering almost crossed into flirtation. Pepper’s professionalism and Tony’s instinct to keep her as a close friend prevented him from crossing that line, even though he knew that she’d welcome him. She was the only woman in his life that he trusted with everything that he had; and if he weren’t in a relationship with two of the best men he’d ever known, Tony was certain that he could see a lifetime with Pepper. The things that they could do together in a true partnership, in marriage and in business; he was sure that he could rule an empire together. 

 

_ Maybe in an alternative world, _ he thought, cheered by the fact that there probably was a Tony Stark and a Pepper Potts, somewhere out there, who got to their happily ever after. 

 

“I may be a lot of unsavory things, but I have never cheated on a partner while in a relationship,” he said, leaning against the edge of the counter. “And in all truth, I think it’s fair to say that every one of my partners have, at one point or another, cheated on  **me** .” 

 

“I know, but--” 

 

“In all the years that you’ve worked for me - never mind that, in all the years that we’ve been  _ friends _ , when have I ever given a damn about what any tabloid or magazine or paper has printed about my personal life?” 

 

She mulled that over for a bit. “Because this time, it matters.” 

 

He smiled, helplessly pleased by the look of determination on Pepper’s face. “Why, Miss Potts, are you actually invested in one of my relationships?” 

 

“I might be,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Look, Pep, thank you for caring, but when it comes to Bucky and Steve, I promised them that I wouldn’t exert my influence and power to do anything to call extra attention to our relationship. That means no press conferences, no press releases, none of that.” He waved his water bottle at the tabloids in her hands. “All that shit that they print about us, it doesn’t matter. The boys don’t care. We know the truth; the people who care about us know the truth. The rest of the world can go fuck themselves, we don’t owe them anything.” 

 

Pepper looked doubtful but she took a deep breath and tossed the tabloids into the nearest trash can. She gave Tony a sharp look. “If that’s the case, then I won’t get us involved. I’ll tell our PR team to leave it alone.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

She gave him a warm, genuine smile. “If you change your mind…” 

 

“You’ll be the first to know,” he promised, chuckling softly. 

 

The other thing about Pepper Potts that he adored was her fierce loyalty and her fearlessness in going after anyone and anything that would hurt Tony or Stark Industries. No one remembered that Tony recruited her away from that unethical, lecherous Aldrich Killian, at that horrible second-rate AIM. Tony had seen her potential and made her a job offer. She was clearly under-utilized there and one step away from serving a sexual harassment lawsuit against Killian. 

 

Granted, Tony knew it wasn’t fair to have her clean up all of  **his** messes, personal or otherwise, but Pepper did it with aplomb and class. Over the years, she made decisions beyond that of just a personal executive assistant and everyone in the business world knew that she was the only one who had Tony’s ear. 

 

Yes, maybe it was time to formalize her next promotion, give her the reins to the company. There was no doubt in his mind that Stark Industries would grow exponentially under her leadership. Sure, the old guard would protest having his personal executive assistant become CEO, but once she showed them how they could profit from her leadership, they would all fall right in line.  

 

“Sir, Mr. Barnes wanted you to know that dinner will be ready in 15 minutes and for you to, I quote,  _ get your sexy ass up to the kitchen _ , unquote.” 

 

Tony smirked, looking at Pepper. “You want to stay for dinner?” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “No, thank you.” 

  
“Well, if that’s all, Miss Potts.” 

 

“That’s all, Mr. Stark.” 

 

***** 

 

**Tony’s Penthouse**

 

He stepped off the elevator into the open living space and padded softly down the hallway towards the kitchen. He could hear the sounds of his boys making dinner and he took a deep breath, wondering if this was how it felt to be domesticated. 

 

A domesticated Tony Stark; outside of Rhodey and Pepper, no one would ever believe it. Some days, he was certain that Rhodey and Pepper didn’t believe it. In quiet moments, Tony didn’t believe it either. But he was pleased to have it, and he was very happily domesticated. 

 

“...just saying, don’t be worried about it.” 

 

“But I don’t want to be the bad guy here.” 

 

Bucky snorted. “Believe me, if anyone is going to be called the bad guy, they’re going to blame it on Tony.” 

 

Tony frowned, slightly, wondering what was going on. 

 

“But that’s the thing, Buck, I don’t want Tony to be the bad guy either. He’s not,” Steve said, sighing deeply. “If anything, maybe they should say that I’m the bad guy.” 

 

“That’s bullshit, Steve,” Bucky said, his voice rising. “You didn’t do anything wrong. No one did anything wrong. The tabloids and all those gossip hounds are just a bunch of assholes looking to make a buck from people like Tony. Just ignore it.” 

 

Tony stepped back towards the elevator. “JARVIS, do me a favor and contact Pepper and the PR team and the Legal Department and tell them to use every legal avenue that we have to shut down every tabloid piece of shit that prints anything about Steve or Bucky. Let everyone know that the two of them are off-limits and if any of those tabloid idiots print even their names, we’ll take them to court and spend years in litigation until their holding companies go bankrupt.” 

 

“Immediately, Sir.” 

 

“Thanks, buddy.” 

 

So much for keeping his promise to Steve and Bucky to stay out of it, but this really wouldn’t stand with Tony. 

 

He took a deep breath and nodded, walking back into the hallway and the kitchens, smiling when he saw Bucky and Steve moving around each other in the kitchen, laughing together softly as they bumped their hips.

 

“What’s cooking, good lookings,” Tony called, leaning his hip against the counter. 

 

Bucky rolled his eyes while Steve smiled. 

 

“We’re making Irish lamb stew. It’s Steve’s ma’s special recipe,” Bucky told him, coming around the counter to give Tony a kiss. “Steve made soda bread from scratch.” 

 

He licked his lips, tasting some of the homemade sauce on Bucky’s lip. “ _ Hmmm _ ...yummy.” He turned to look at Steve. “Don’t I get a kiss, too?” 

 

Steve obliged him with a sweet, chaste kiss and Tony sighed, leaning his elbows on top of the counter, smiling at the two of them. 

 

“You’re such a sap,” Steve remarked, giving him a knowing look. 

 

“He’s a romantic at heart,” Bucky said, chuckling softly. “Don’t let his tough guy playboy exterior fool you.” 

 

“I won’t stand for this character assassination,” he said, grinning widely. “But between just the three of us, it’s true, I am a romantic at heart.” 

 

Steve gave him a soft smile. “I never would’ve figured. I mean...you just always seemed like you got what you wanted without ever having to, you know, work for it?” He frowned at himself. “That sounded terrible. I’m sorry.”

 

Tony laughed, rolling his eyes. “How many relationships do you think I’ve been in?” 

 

“Don’t do it, Stevie,” Bucky said, laughing uproariously. 

 

“Go ahead, ballpark it for me, sweetheart, I won’t be offended.” 

 

Steve shrugged, making a pained face. “Twenty?” 

 

“Four,” he said, shaking his head. “Six, counting my relationship with you two.” 

 

Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek and smacked him playfully on the ass. “Told you not to do it.” 

 

Tony wasn’t sure how to take the flabbergasted expression on Steve’s face, but he really wasn’t all that offended by it. He did have a reputation; one that he encouraged. Bucky continued to laugh, banging around in the kitchen. 

 

“And to be even more transparent, the number of people who have been in my bed? That’s a hell of a lot less than what’s been reported, too,” he said, chuckling. “If I spent that much time seducing people, I don’t think I’d ever get any real work done.” 

 

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed as he took in this new information. “Doesn’t it bother you that people make up stories about you?” 

 

“I don’t let it get to me anymore,” he said, honestly. He met Steve’s eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. “Believe me, the less fuss I make of it, the faster the stories die down.” 

 

“People have been talking about Tony since he was 4-years old,” Bucky said, sighing deeply as he slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders. He met Tony’s eyes. “I imagine you must’ve developed a very thick skin over the years. I mean, it’s either that or let those fuckers drive you crazy for the rest of your life.” 

 

“Still, it’s not fair,” Steve said, quietly. “It’s not fair that I had such a horrible misperception of you. It’s not fair that the rest of the world will never get to know you.” 

 

“Don’t let it worry you, honey” Tony told him, giving Steve a grin. He pushed off the counter and clapped his hands, rubbing his palms together. “Now, give me some homemade soda bread and stew. I’m starving.” 

 

*** 

 

**The Triskelion**

**Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division**

**Washington, DC**

 

“Expected delivery for the arc reactor prototype is in two months,” Tony said, shutting down the hologram screen and turning to look at Director Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson. “The first helicarrier is expected to be completed in eighteen months. The Stark Industries factory in Malibu will be testing the arc reactor and we’re commissioning the helicarrier in Newport News.” 

 

“We’re prepared to give Stark Industries a substantial cash bonus for early delivery,” Nick said, giving Tony a hard stare with his good eye. “Say, in twelve months instead of eighteen.” 

 

Tony never knew how to make eye contact with Nick Fury. Did he just focus on the one good eye? 

 

“No can do, Mad Eye,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m not putting out a shoddy piece of shit just to get a cut of more cash.” 

 

“I think you might want to take that up with your Board.” 

 

“Look, Nicky, don’t try to strong arm me,” he said, smirking. “I’m putting  **my** name on the helicarrier, not the Board. So if I say that it’s going to take eighteen months to deliver the helicarrier, then it’s going to take eighteen months.” 

 

He watched as Nick and Phil exchanged glances, eyebrows raising and a nod shared. Phil got to his feet and held out his hand. 

 

“Always a pleasure, Mr. Stark,” he said, smiling congenially. “We’ll see you in two months when you deliver the arc reactor.” 

 

Tony shook his hand with a firm grip.  _ “Phil.” _ He gave a wild salute to Nick as he walked out of the conference room. “See you around, Thunderball.” 

 

He walked through the sterile gray and glass hallways of the Triskelion Tower, heading to the bank of elevators on the north side of the building. He reached into his jacket pocket for his phone and sent a quick text to Happy to let him know what he was on his way down and to meet him out front with the car. 

 

The elevator stopped on the 14th floor and Tony looked up as the doors opened. He smiled widely, pleased to see a familiar face. 

 

“Rhodey! Why didn’t you tell me that you were here?” 

 

Lt. Col. James “Rhodey” Rhodes stepped into the elevator car and Tony gave him a big hug, thumping his back. 

 

“I was just finishing up a meeting when I heard you were in the building,” Rhodey said, smirking at him. 

 

“Heh. Good news travels fast. Let’s go grab some lunch,” he said, excitedly. “Happy’s out front. Come on, let’s go. And don’t give me any of that crap about how you need to go back to the office.” 

 

Rhodey laughed. “I could eat.” 

 

*** 

 

**DCity Smokehouse**

**203 Florida Avenue NW**

 

Whenever Tony and Rhodey were in DC together, they always stopped by their favorite BBQ joint in the city and they both ordered The Showstopper with extra House BBQ and Chipotle Mayo sauces on the side. He’d already put in a special order that he could take home to Bucky and Steve. 

 

“I have never known you to take food back to your lovers,” Rhodey said, the corner of his lip raised in a smirk. “Speaking of lovers - plural, according to Pepper - how are things with the three of you?” 

 

Tony had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He’d tied the plastic bib around his neck. Rhodey had done the same to protect his uniform dress shirt. They were tucked away in the corner at the counter, Happy sitting at a nearby table with a feast of his own sprawled across the table top. 

 

He licked the sauce from his thumb, raising his eyebrow at his best friend. “I’m curious, what other things do you and Pepper gossip about me when I’m not around?” 

 

“Well, sometimes we talk about what you wear and about your latest haircut,” Rhodey said, snarkily. “Come on, Tones, really, how are you holding up with Bucky and Steve?” 

 

“Are you still worried that they’re both after my money?” 

 

“Aren’t you?” 

 

Tony shrugged, snickering. “Trust me, they’re not after my money.” 

 

“Are they after the company? Project secrets? Did you give them access to the Workshop? To JARVIS?” 

 

“They’re not like the others,” he said, softly. Regretfully. “And I’m really not that careless anymore, not even with them.” 

 

“Uh-huh,” Rhodey said, looking at him. “Sunset, Indries, Rumiko, Tiberius, Victor -- do I need to say more?” 

 

“First of all, Victor von Doom and I were never  _ officially _ in a relationship, so that’s not my fault. He was clearly a psychopath and it wasn’t because we were in a relationship.” Tony dropped the rib tip onto his plate and gave Rhodey a solemn look. “Look, honey bear, I know my track record sucks, but that’s in the past. Bucky and Steve are...they’re too good to want to fuck with me like that.” 

 

“I just want to make sure that they’re with you for the right reasons.” 

 

Tony chuckled, wiping his hands with several napkins. “I’m four years away from hitting 40 and I never expected to be in a serious relationship with anyone, let alone with two someones, both of whom are in their mid-20s. But I’m happy. They make me happy.” 

 

“You had them checked out, though, right?” 

 

“I had them checked out,” he said, picking up his plastic fork and eating the sweet beans to take away some of the bitterness in that statement. 

 

Rhodey took a deep breath and nodded. “You deserve to be happy, Tones, that’s all I want; to make sure that you’re doing okay. Pepper and I worry about you sometimes.” 

 

“And let’s face it, I know I have issues -- my issues have issues. But, I get to have both of them in my life, so I’m doing more than just okay.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Rhodey acknowledges, jokingly. He picks up his drink and Tony lifts his glass of lemonade, tapping it against the side of Rhodey’s glass. “Tell me about the arc reactor and the new rotors. Did you figure out the thrust capacity based on the rotor size?” 

 

Tony chuckled, tossing a piece of BBQ rib tip in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. “You know I love it when you talk aerodynamics to me. It’s sexy. It’s why I hit on you when we were at MIT.” 

 

“Why do you  **always** make it weird?”  

 

*** 

 

**Manhattan Center**

**Hammerstein Ballroom**

**311 W 34th Street**

 

It was after 1 AM and the after party of the Philipp Plein show during New York Fashion Week was turning out to be chaotic excitement. Steve kept close to Tony while Bucky had disappeared, dancing with models and flirting with movie stars and getting free drinks from the glitterati. Nicki Minaj came out on the stage for another song and Steve blushed to his ears when she looked at him and blew him a kiss. 

 

“Ohmygod, this is the most amazing party ever,” Bucky slurred, loud and wet as he kissed Tony on the mouth, tasting of cigarettes and booze. He straddled Tony and laughed, kissing him and humping him to the beat of the music, completely loose and happy and horny. “Fuck, let’s have sex right now!” 

 

“Bucky, no!” Steve warned, shaking his head. 

 

Tony laughed at the scandalized tone in Steve’s voice and the unadulterated wickedness of Bucky’s smile, his hands squeezing Bucky’s gorgeous bubble ass, the feel of his hard cock pressing against Tony’s stomach, it was all too tempting. 

 

“Darling, it has been years since I’ve been arrested for public indecency--” 

 

“Then come on,” Bucky said, seductively, giving him a look, his eyelids lowered. 

 

“Pepper will kill us!” Steve hissed, flicking Bucky’s nose with his fingers like he was disciplining a naughty puppy. 

 

“Shit, Steve!” Bucky whined, pouting as he rubbed his nose with his fingers. “Party pooper!” 

 

Tony grinned, turning to wink at Steve. “Don’t look so put out, sweetheart, Bucky’s just playing.” 

 

“Oh yes, Bucky wants to play,” Bucky said, meaningfully. 

 

“Wait until we get home,” Tony said, caressing Bucky’s ass and moving him to the empty chair beside him. 

 

He reached over to hold Steve’s hand, discovering that his palm was sweaty. Steve scooted his chair closer to Tony, to Tony’s immense delight, and brushed his thigh against Tony’s leg. Bucky leaned back, pressing into Tony’s other side, his attention now on Nicki as she strutted on the stage in five inch heels. 

 

Tony kissed the back of Steve’s hand and the top of Bucky’s head, leaning back in his own chair to enjoy the rest of the show. 

 

*** 

 

**Augustine**

**5 Beekman Street**

 

“Anna Wintour just told me that she liked my suit and asked if I was a model,” Bucky said, breathlessly, cozying up close to Tony’s side and leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder. “My life is complete now.” 

 

Tony laughed, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s temple, inhaling the familiar apple scent of his shampoo and hair products. He looked across the restaurant and nodded to Anna, who gave him an arched look, her lips pursed in an amused smile. 

 

“You take us to the best places, Tony,” Bucky said, lifting his head and looking closely at him. He narrowed his blue-gray eyes. “Are you showing us off?” 

 

Steve choked on his  _ duck a l’orange _ and glared at Bucky and then at Tony. 

 

“What is that look for?” Tony said, chuckling. “I didn’t even get a chance to defend myself.” 

 

Bucky chuckled and kissed Tony’s cheek and then turned and kissed Steve’s cheek. “There, now I have claimed the both of you for myself. I get to be the one to show you both off.” 

 

Steve smiled, warmed by Bucky’s affection, and Tony sipped his wine, chuckling lowly to himself. Bucky’s hands slipped under the table to Tony’s thigh and Tony knew that Bucky’s other hand was similarly occupied on Steve’s thigh. 

 

“Bucky!” Steve whispered, eyes widening. He dropped his hand under the table and slapped Bucky’s hand off his thigh. “We’re in public!” 

 

Bucky laughed and took his hand off Tony’s thigh as well. Tony was disappointed, but he smiled at the way that Steve flushed slightly. 

 

“It’s too bad that Stevie’s not into PDAs,” Bucky said, shrugging it off. He shared a sidelong glance with Tony, the corner of his mouth lifting into a small smirk. “Just think, I could sneak under the table and -- OUCH DAMN IT!” 

 

Steve pinched Bucky on the side causing him to yelp and jump in his seat. Everyone in the dining room turned to look at them, causing Steve to flush even a rosier red. Bucky covered his mouth with his hand, ducking his head as he tried to stifle his giggles. Tony couldn’t do anything but laugh, looking at his two favorite men. 

 

***

 

Later, while they were in the back of the limo, Tony turned to Steve. “If it really does bother you, sweetheart, Buckaroo and I can ease off on the PDAs.” 

 

“Hey! Don’t I get a say in this?” Bucky said, jokingly. 

 

Steve smiled, but shook his head. “I’m just not accustomed to being looked at by so many people. I wouldn’t care, normally, but I just feel so self-conscious about being watched.” 

 

“Exposed,” Tony said, understandingly. Steve met his eyes and nodded. 

 

Bucky leaned past Tony and stroked his hand down Steve’s cheek. “I know, pal, you’ve never been one to want that kind of attention. We can cool it if really does bother you.” 

 

“I like it when you’re affectionate,” he said, shrugging slightly. “Flirting is good, too. But more than that makes me a little uncomfortable when we’re in public. I feel like everyone’s listening to our conversations or filming us with their phones.” 

 

There was a good chance that people were, but Tony wasn’t going to admit that to Steve. 

 

“I’m glad you told us,” Tony said, rubbing his hand reassuringly over Steve’s thigh. He met Steve’s eyes. “But you have to tell us how you’re feeling when you feel it. You don’t have to hide it from us -- hell, you can always tell Bucky if you don’t want to tell me -- but I want you to know that I’ll always listen to you.” 

 

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve said, leaning down to nuzzle Tony’s cheek with his lips. 

 

“ _ Hmmm _ ...you can keep doing that forever,” Tony murmured, leaning back against the limo cushions, wrapping his arm around Steve’s back and holding him close. He tilted his head, giving Steve better access to all the places on his neck where he loved being kissed, and looked at Bucky, who was licking his lips, eyes sultry and low-lidded as he watched them. 

 

“You know,” Steve whispered against Tony’s ear. “When you thought Bucky was a prostitute, I used to fantasize about what the two of you did in the limo.” He licked Tony’s neck and Tony let out a moan, closing his eyes. “I used to wonder what you did to him. If you were rough with him. If you took what you wanted because you’d paid for him to let you take it. Were you? Were you rough with him like that?” 

 

“Oh god, Stevie,” Bucky whined, pressing closer against Tony. 

 

“Can I watch now?” Steve said, hiding his face against Tony’s neck. “Is that okay? To ask for something that like? I mean, I don’t want you to hurt him --” 

 

Tony grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair and tugged his head back, firm but gentle. He met Steve’s eyes and looked at his mottled, flushed face. “The fantasy turns you on.” 

 

“Yeah,” he said, somewhat embarrassed. Tony watched as Steve’s eyes darted to Bucky to check on his reaction. He was curious, too, so he turned to look at his other lover and grinned, seeing how turned on Bucky was, hand pressed against his groin, cupping his hard cock over his dress pants. 

 

“You want to see what I made Bucky do?” Tony said, curling his other hand behind Bucky’s neck and pulling him closer. “See what a good boy he was for me, down on his knees, my cock in his mouth?” 

 

Steve nodded, licking his lips. 

 

Tony kissed his mouth, his tongue darting into Steve’s mouth and taking a taste of him. “You can go sit over there on the other seat and watch the fantasy, or you can stay here next to me.” He grinned, seeing the temptation and indecisiveness on Steve’s face. “If you stay next to me, we can include you in the fantasy, too. He can be my gift to you and you can use him however you want.” 

 

Steve bit his lower lip and flicked his eyes at Tony. “Does he get a safeword?” 

 

Bucky chuckled and then moaned. “Shit, I never thought I’d ever hear that coming out of your mouth.” 

 

“I’ve been doing some research,” he said, letting out a little huff. 

 

“Bucky gets a safeword,” Tony said, stroking Steve’s back. “We all get a safeword. And a long talk about what kind of research you’ve been doing and what you want to try.” 

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” he said, licking his hips again. He blushed even deeper, but he looked at Tony with such naked want on his gorgeous face. “Yes.” 

 

“So, are you going to go sit over there or are you going to sit here with me and we can play with our beautiful whore?” 

 

Steve’s eyes widened at the nastiness, but he licked his lips and leaned closer to Tony. “I’m going to sit here.” 

 

“Come here, lovely,” Tony said, tugging Bucky closer with his hand in Bucky’s hair. “Kiss me and then get on your knees.” 

 

He heard Steve suck in a breath as Bucky gave a low chuckle, leaning closer to Tony and licking across his bottom lip before kissing him. Tony closed his eyes and parted his lips, letting Bucky’s tongue slip into his mouth, sliding across Tony’s tongue. 

 

Tony enjoyed the kiss for a long moment and then pulled back, meeting Bucky’s eyes to check to see if he wanted to play. Bucky arched his eyebrow as he got to his knees, hands on Tony’s thighs. 

 

“Suck his cock first,” Tony told Bucky, motioning his head towards Steve. 

 

“It would be my pleasure, Mr. Stark,” Bucky drawled, his hands pushing Steve’s legs apart and knee-walking between them. He gave Steve a smug smile, reaching to undo Steve’ jacket, pushing the fabric away. Tony watched as Bucky made quick work of undoing the belt and unbuttoning and unzipping Steve’s dress slacks efficiently. He giggled softly, looking up at Steve, eyes narrowed slightly and lips pursed, all seductive tease and playfulness. “Hey, Mr. Handsome, don’t look so nervous. I know what you need.” 

 

Steve looked like he was about to burst. His hands clutched in fists on the leather seats. He stared down at Bucky, swallowing nervously as he panted through his slightly parted lips. 

 

“Get on with it,” Tony said, huskily, his tone edged with warning. 

 

Bucky slid his pretty blue-gray eyes to Tony, coy and thoroughly enjoying his role. “Do I get to make him come?” 

 

Tony smiled, meeting Steve’s eyes. He made an expression that Tony found very easy to read. “Yes, make him come. He’s clean, so you can swallow.” 

  
_ “Oh God,” _ Steve whispered, taking a shuddering breath. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A little bit of angst (but I swear, this is going to be a happy ending with all three of the boys).

Tony chuckled as he watched Steve sink into his pleasure as Bucky’s perfect mouth wrapped around the head, that plump bottom lip dragging up and down the thick vein that ran down the length of Steve’s cock. 

 

“Put your hands in his hair,” Tony commanded, sliding his own hand behind Steve’s neck, his grip firm. 

 

Bucky made a moan around his mouthful, looking up at Steve. 

 

He watched as Steve obeyed, large hands sliding through Bucky’s hair, fingers clutching the strands in a gentle hold. It spurred something in Bucky because his eyelids fluttered and then closed, a pleased sound vibrating in his throat as he sped up his efforts on making Steve come. 

 

Tony turned Steve’s face towards him and kissed him, hard and rough and with as much teeth as Steve could handle. For such a strong young man, Steve had a very low threshold of pain, and Tony wondered if he could bring it up a notch or two, just a little, just enough to be playful but not hurtful. 

 

Steve gasped against his lips, warm huff of air pushing into Tony’s mouth, and Tony laughed, pulling back to look at Steve’s flushed face. 

 

“Doesn’t he make you feel good?” Tony murmured, kissing Steve’s chin. 

 

“Yes,” Steve whispered, turning to look at Bucky, who was bobbing his head up and down quickly.  _ “Yes, yes...yes!”  _

 

Tony grinned, sliding his free hand across Steve’s chest, his fingertips finding the hard nub of his nipple under the thick cotton of his dress shirt. He watched as Steve arched his back, eyes closed tight and head flung back against Tony’s hand. He looked down to see Bucky curl his hand around Steve’s cock, stroking him off while keeping his mouth tight around the head. From experience, Tony knew that Bucky was tonguing the slit, and from the way that Steve was panting, so lost to the sensations, that he was close. 

 

Bucky met Tony’s eyes and winked up at him, not once losing his rhythm. He had watched Tony’s hand on Steve’s chest and knew what he was up to. Tony loved him, loved that he knew Tony so well. 

 

_ Timing was everything _ , Tony thought, as he slid his hand into Steve’s soft hair and grabbed a handful to jerk his head back, the fingers of his other hand pinching Steve’s nipple with a hard, merciless grip. 

 

Steve’s eyes flew open and he stared blankly up at the ceiling of the limo, a startled groan coming out of his mouth. He jerked twice and sucked in a deep breath through his mouth, eyes flicking to Tony in shocked pleasure. 

 

“Come for us, baby,” Tony said, smiling at him. 

 

He shuddered and let loose a loud, gasping cry, hands clutching Bucky’s head, thrusting his hips nearly off the seat cushion as he came. 

 

Tony squeezed his nipple again and one of Steve’s hands let go of Bucky’s hair to clutch at Tony’s wrist. 

 

“Oh god, please!” Steve cried out, breathlessly. 

 

Tony kissed him, taking in his shuddery moans, and released the abused nipple. He thumbed it carefully as he tangled his tongue around Steve’s, soothing both the tight flesh and the man. 

 

Bucky pulled off of Steve’s cock and gasped for breath, looking up at them. “God, Stevie, you came so hard, I could feel it hitting the back of my throat.” 

 

Steve laughed and pulled out of the kiss, looking at Bucky. “You’re so ridiculous.” 

 

Tony patted Steve’s chest. “You okay?” 

 

“That was…yeah,” Steve said, catching his breath, a shy smile growing on his flushed and slightly sweaty face. “That was pretty intense.” 

 

Tony smiled; he’d take it. He loosened his grip on Steve’s hair and stroked his head, gentle and affectionate. He leaned towards him and kissed Steve’s cheek, brushing the tip of his nose against his ear. “Such a good boy.” 

 

“Hey, what about me?” Bucky said, smirking up at him. 

 

“You’re a very good boy,” Tony said, reaching for his other lover and pulling Bucky onto the seat between him and Steve. “As soon as we get home, I’ll give you a proper reward, darling.” 

 

He kissed Bucky as well, tasting the musky bitterness of Steve’s come on his lips. Bucky made a happy sound against Tony’s mouth, which turned into delightful laughter as he was pulled away from Tony’s kiss by Steve, who captured Bucky’s mouth with urgent and needy possessiveness. Tony watched as Bucky leaned against Steve’s chest, a soft moan easing out of him. They were so gorgeous together and Tony knew that he wouldn’t ever get bored watching the two of them and having them both in his life. 

 

*** 

 

**Tony’s Penthouse**

 

Trying to manage the schedules of three people in a single relationship would’ve been impossible without the artificial intelligence computing power of JARVIS. There were days when Tony lost complete track of everyone and everything, whether it was spending marathon hours in his workshop working on perfecting the arc reactor technology or flying around the world checking on Stark Industries’ assets and factories to oversee, firsthand, the building of the equipment and parts that he needed for the helicarrier rotors. There were some weeks that Tony crossed the International Date Line so many times that by the time he did get to New York City, he had no idea what day or time it was, and fell into bed in an exhausted, mind-numbing heap next to Steve and Bucky, and slept until one of them dragged him out of bed to shower or to eat. 

 

Those were the days when Tony worried about leaving the boys alone, and no matter where he was in the world, JARVIS would track down one or both, depending on their schedules, and Tony would give his limited attention to the two of the most important people in his life. 

 

He was counting down the days when he could take Steve and Bucky to his Silly Creek private estate in the Turks and Caicos for a few weeks of sun and fun. They would be graduating in a couple of months and he wanted to treat them to something special. He couldn’t think of anything better than spending time with them and being able to give them his full attention.

 

Tony woke slowly and stretched out his arms to feel two empty spaces in his wide bed. “JARVIS, time?”

 

“It is 6:34 AM, Tuesday, April 25, 2017, Sir. Mr Barnes and Mr Rogers left for their daily morning run at 5:10 AM.” 

 

_ Jesus Christ _ , he thought, burrowing his head under the nearest pillow,  _ those two were going to be the end of him.  _

 

“Sir, Miss Potts has set a reminder for you to, I quote, ‘get cleaned up and put on the gray David Augustin three-piece suit.’” 

 

“Shit, I’m up, I’m up,” he groused, getting out of bed and stumbling towards the master bathroom.

 

Thirty minutes later, he stood in his brightly lit dressing room, looking at his reflection in the wall of mirrors as he knotted his tie into the perfect Windsor. 

 

“What’s Buck’s schedule today, JARVIS?” 

 

“According to his daily activities, Mr Barnes will complete his morning run with Mr Rogers in approximately 20 minutes. No doubt that he and Mr Rogers will stop at Bob’s Bakery on Broadway on their walk back to the Tower. Mr Barnes has his thesis meeting with his thesis supervisor from 10 AM to 1 PM. He has class with Professor Thompkins from 2 PM to 4 PM. He and Mr Rogers are meeting with Mr Barton, Ms Romanoff, Mr Wilson, and Prince Odinson for dinner at 6 PM at Lucy’s in Hell’s Kitchen and concluding with drinks at Reservoir Bar in Greenwich.” 

 

Tony frowned at the knot and pulled it down, starting over again. 

 

“Steve’s schedule?” 

 

“After returning from Bob’s Bakery with Mr Barnes, Mr Rogers has booked studio time from 9 AM to 11 AM. He is meeting Mr Charles Rothschild at Noon for lunch in his private dining room--” 

 

Tony smirked, looking at his reflection as he finished the Windsor again. “Steve is going to spend the whole time gawking and scowling at all the art that Charlie’s hoarded for his own viewing pleasure.” 

 

“--and nothing else until he meets Mr Barnes and company at Lucy’s.” 

 

He buttoned up the vest and smoothed down the front of his tie and shirt, then slipped into the jacket. 

 

“What else is on my schedule today besides the board meeting? Do I have free time that coincides with Steve’s?”

 

“After your board meeting, you are taking Miss Potts to lunch at her favorite eatery--” 

 

“Burger King.” 

 

“--Burger King on Park Avenue to celebrate her promotion to Stark Industries CEO. The interior decorator and the movers are scheduled to arrive at 2 PM to meet with you--” 

 

“ _ With Pepper _ ,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t care what happens to my office furniture. Have it donated or recycled or whatever.” 

 

“--with Miss Potts to organize your office and to move Miss Potts into the new space. You have a virtual meeting with Agent Coulson to check on your progress on the arc reactor progress--” 

 

“Babysitter,” he said, chuckling. He sat on the ottoman in the center of his dressing area and pulled on black silk socks. 

 

“--but beyond that, you do not have anything scheduled that I am aware of, Sir.” 

 

“Thanks, JARVIS,” he said, slipping into a pair of black leather loafers. He checked his look in the mirror and smoothed down his hair. “Tell Pepper that I’m on my way down and will meet her in Executive Board Room one.” 

 

“Done, Sir.” 

 

He walked to the dresser holding his collection of watches and tapped his fingers on the glass lid, wondering which one he should wear. Maybe the Rolex, the one that Bucky called “Green Money.” Or maybe the Jaeger-LeCoultre? Or the Patek Philippe Nautilus? He grinned, picking the Breitling with the royal blue leather strap. 

 

“And please let Steve know that I’d like to spend time with him this afternoon.” 

 

“Of course. And may I say, Sir, good luck in your meeting today.” 

 

Tony smirked, walking into his bedroom, slipping the watch onto his wrist and quickly doing up the leather strap. “Don’t need luck, JARVIS, it’s just a formality, a courtesy, to inform the Board. If you hadn’t found that loophole in the company charter, they would’ve kept pushing back. And if any of the Board members decide to resign, send out invitations to the top candidates on Pepper’s wishlist.” 

 

“It will be done.”  

 

He made his way to the elevator, the doors opening on his approach. He stepped inside and leaned against the railing as the elevator moved downwards. 

 

“Sir, Mr Rogers reports that he doesn’t have time to see you today.” 

 

Tony frowned. This was the fourth time that Steve ditched him. “Did he say why?” 

 

“No, Sir.” 

 

He let out a sigh. “Remind me to make time to catch up with him.” 

 

“Of course, Sir.” 

 

“And do me a favor and find out if I’ve pissed him off and I’m not aware of it,” he said, as a last resort. 

 

There was a slight pause. “I’ll do my best, Sir.” 

 

The doors opened on the 78th floor and he smiled seeing Pepper waiting for him, dressed to kill in a modern and chic black suit and a pair of the highest heels. 

 

“You ready for this?” He said, stepping out of the elevator to stand in front of her. He loved that she towered over him by a few inches. 

 

A smile broke out on her beautiful face. “I’m ready for all of it.” 

 

***** 

 

It was nearly 2 AM when Tony finally left his workshop and made his way up to the penthouse. He expected the boys were either still out with their friends or crashed out in bed, so he was happily surprised to see that Bucky was sitting at the dining table, his books and laptop spread out on the surface. 

 

Tony hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. “Hey. Did you guys have a good time tonight?” 

 

Bucky smiled, leaning against him. “Yeah. Got in a few hours ago. Steve went to bed early. JARVIS said you were in the middle of something so we didn’t want to bother you. Still working on the reactor?” 

 

He stroked his hand over Bucky’s head and gave a sigh, standing up and walking into the kitchen to scavenge for food. “Yeah. It’s a pain in my ass, but I think I’ve gotten the final components I need to finish it.” 

 

“We brought you a deli sandwich and pickles, it’s in the fridge.” 

 

“Thank you, darling,” he said, finding the bag in the fridge. He ripped into it at the counter and ate the delicious sandwich in five bites. 

 

Bucky smiled and shook his head, looking through a thick sheaf of papers. 

 

Tony licked his fingers and picked up one of the juicy pickle slices, chomping on it slowly as he watched Bucky. “Hey, Buckaroo, is Steve mad at me?” 

 

“What?” Bucky said, looking up at him, a confused expression on his face. “Why for?” 

 

“Every time I try to set up a date with him, he keeps pushing me off.” 

 

“He hasn’t said anything to me,” Bucky said, softly. “I think he’s avoiding me, too.” 

 

Tony walked towards him. “What did we do to set him off?” 

 

“I don’t know,” he said, shrugging. “Maybe he just needs his space. We’re both almost finished with school. I know he’s stressed out with his thesis portfolio.” 

 

“How’s your thesis coming along?” 

 

Bucky gave him a tired grin, but his eyes were bright with excitement. “I’m nearly done. I had a great meeting with my thesis supervisor today and he thinks that I’m ready for my defense.”

 

“I’m proud of you, James,” he said, earnestly. 

 

“Thanks, Tony, that means a lot coming from you,” he said, looking up at Tony. 

 

Tony chuckled. “Me? I’m just another working stiff.” 

 

“Easy for you to say,  _ Dr Stark _ ,” he said, chuckling. “How many PhD’s do you have now? Three?”

 

“No academic committee worth their school’s reputation is going to let anyone fail during their defense. If you’ve done the research and done the coursework and can give a reasonably entertaining presentation, you’ll be okay.” He smiled, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against the table, looking at Bucky. “Just watch out for the professors who’re there to grill you, see if you slip up. All you need to remember is that they’re just there to see you sweat under academic institutional pressure. Smile and say thank you for your question, answer it, and move on.” 

 

Bucky laughed, reaching out to pull Tony towards him, pressing his face against Tony’s belly, arms tight around his hips. 

 

“This is why I love you, you just don’t give a shit about what anyone really thinks,” he said, as Tony stroked his hands through Bucky’s hair. 

 

“I love you, too, James,” he said, caressing Bucky’s neck with his hands. 

 

He doesn’t know why he glanced up, but he sensed someone was watching him, so he looked up to see Steve standing in the living room hallway, staring at him. Tony opened his mouth to greet Steve, to cajole him to come closer in order to give him the same type of affection. But there was something in Steve’s expression that made Tony hold his tongue. 

 

Steve watched them for a moment longer and lifted his eyes to meet Tony’s gaze. He didn’t say anything, just turned around and went back down the hallway to their bedroom. 

 

“Don’t stay up too late,” Tony murmured, bending down to kiss Bucky’s lips softly. “I’m going to get out of your hair and leave you to it.” 

 

“Okay, go snuggle with Stevie and save me my spot,” Bucky said, grinning. “I’ll be in in about an hour.” 

 

“Okay, goodnight, darling.” 

 

“Night, Tony.” 

 

Tony took a circuitous route through the penthouse to their bedroom and opened the door to see Steve curled up on his side on his usual side of the bed, obviously feigning sleep. It was too late to try and open a conversation, so Tony just walked into the bathroom and washed his face, brushed and flossed his teeth, and saw that he needed to go in for a haircut and trimming. 

 

“JARVIS, book my usual appointment with West. Tell him I need a cut and trim.” 

 

“Confirmed, Sir.” 

 

“Night, JARVIS. Thanks, buddy.” 

 

“My pleasure, Sir.” 

 

Tony turned off the light and crossed the room to the bed. He normally enjoyed sleeping in the middle of their bed, but he stopped next to Steve and picked up the bedding, nudging Steve gently into the middle spot. 

 

Steve turned to look up at Tony, his face in shadow, but he eased over giving Tony plenty of room on the bed. 

 

He sighed, curling up behind Steve, wrapping his arm around his waist and holding him close, pressing his nose against Steve’s nape and breathing in the warm earthy scent of him. 

 

“I’ve missed you, sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing Steve’s neck. “I wish you’d make some time for me. Whatever you’d like.” 

 

“Okay,” Steve said, after a long pause. “Sorry. I was just busy with my portfolio.” 

 

“I love you, Steve.” 

 

Tony closed his eyes and nearly held his breath, wondering what Steve would say. 

 

“Love you, too, Tony. Goodnight.” 

 

Sleep didn’t come easily to Tony on the best of nights, so he was still awake, his mind churning over every single moment with Steve, trying to decipher what he or Bucky did to gain Steve’s disfavor. He was lying on his back with Steve sprawled possessively over Tony, when Bucky walked into the bedroom. Bucky took one look at them and smirked, shaking his head. 

 

“It’s one of those nights,” he whispered, glancing at Steve’s face, tucked under Tony’s chin. 

 

Tony stroked his hand down Steve’s back. “Don’t wake him.” 

 

Bucky walked around the bed, undressing quickly, until he was just in his briefs. He slipped into the bed next to Steve and curled up beside him, his hand joining Tony’s, linking their fingers together on Steve’s back. 

 

“We’ll talk to him in the morning, clear the air,” Bucky said, softly. “Can’t let anything bad linger between us.” 

 

Tony squeezed Bucky’s hand with his in agreement. “Get some sleep, I’ve got him.” 

 

“Hmmm…” Bucky murmured, drifting off quickly. 

 

Tony didn’t know how long he laid awake, listening to Bucky’s familiar soft snores and Steve’s steady breaths. 


End file.
